


do with you

by novembermond



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Punishment, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is given to Jotunheim after Thor drags him back from Midgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do with you

„Whatever are we going to do with you?“  
The words rain down on Loki, not expecting an answer. He is still gagged, still bound tight. He is robbed of any possible reaction. All he can do is listen while his fate is being decided for him. He closes his eyes, seemingly uncaring of what is going on around him.

“We can’t!” Thor’s voice booms above the others. “He belongs to us!”

“He’s ours.” Another voice hisses. “He’s Jotun, and his crimes were committed against Jotun. You will hand him over or you will suffer for it.”

Thor argues and yells – Loki can hear a thunder storm looming in the distance – but in the end Odin speaks his part and it’s over. Loki is to go with the Jotun.

 

“Whatever am I going to do with you?” Byleistr says. A big hand, cold and blue, forces Loki’s head up. Monstrous red eyes meet his own. The cold hand cruelly caresses his face, not stopping until all of Loki’s flesh has turned as blue and cold as the hand. Until Loki’s eyes are just as red and monstrous as those of his keeper. The hand crushes the muzzle holding Loki’s words in. It falls down in pieces. But Loki remains silent. He has no intention of aiding his punishment by giving them ideas. And then the frost giant says the word that makes him cringe, makes him hurt so much inside that he would prefer any torture over this.

“Brother.”

And for the first time since he was dragged in chains from Midgard, Loki draws breath to talk. “I am not your brother.” His voice is raspy and broken. He loathes hearing it.

“No I guess not”, Byleistr throws him to the ground. “Not after what you did to our father.” He hesitates. “Although I guess I should be thankful. You made me king.” He glowers down on Loki’s unmoving form. “King of the few rocks and Jotun left after your attack. You killed many a father, not just our own. The others want you executed.”

Loki laughs. “And I guess you would rather see me in pain?”

“I don’t see the point in ripping our family further apart. There are so few left of us.”

“Family? You dare talk to me of family? You dare call me out on the murder of a father who left me in a temple to die?”

“To die?” Byleistr takes a step back. “We were losing the war, you were but a newborn. They were tearing down our cities, father left you in the only place we could hope you were safe in!” He draws a shaky breath. “But they even attacked and raided our holiest place. We thought Odin had killed you, or worse, made you a slave.” He kneels down next to Loki’s unmoving form. “Only now I know the fate he planned you was even worse than that. He made you hate your own kind, turned you against us.”

Loki tries to shut his words out. They are lies, of course they are. Jotun were monsters who always lied – just like Loki. Odin raised him well, he raised him a prince. It wasn’t Odin’s fault he couldn’t love a monster as much as his own son.

The frost giant – his brother! – lifts his bound form into a icy hug. “I weep for the brother that was taken from me. I wish the Aesir hadn’t broken you beyond repair.” Loki twitches, wants to escape this disgusting monster, wants to escape his own disgusting blue skin. He wishes he could blame everything on the Aesir, but he knows deep down inside of him there is something wrong, sick and twisted. Byleistr pulls him up and hands him over to someone else. Even when they undress him and chain him to the flogging jut, they are gentle.

“I apologize. But it is the law.” Byleistr says while raising the whip. The pain is welcome; it empties his head, now he doesn’t have to think about his brother-not brother, his father-not father, now it’s just him and the agony, like it should be.

They let him down after his back is flogged raw. “Is that all?” he mocks them. “I hear snake venom to eyes is all the rage lately.” But instead of more pain they give him what he is not ready to accept: pity. Instead of being executed he is locked in a room in what passes as a palace in Jotunheim. They treat his wounds. Byleistr and his younger brother, a giant twice Loki’s size called Helblindi, talk to him a lot. Rather, they talk at him seeing as Loki refuses to participate. They continue to fail being the monsters they should be. He hates them all.

**Author's Note:**

> and then Thor comes and fucks everything up, mwahaha. AKA I wrote half of a sequel before I forgot the plot. ^^"


End file.
